gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Machine Mario Galaxy
Newest Version Of "Mario Zone" & Themes Of (Super Mario Land 2 6 Golden Coins) Missions Star 1: Stomping Machinery Mario must ground pound 5 switches to turn the toy machines stomping abilities to make the power star appear. Secret Star 1: Gearing Gears To The Max Mario must find a secret pipe and turn on the gears by star spinning 3 levers that will solve the pattern to the right place to crank the gears to turn on the make the power star appear. Star 2: The Giant Tube Of Oddities Mario must get through the moving gears and get to the giant tube to walk along the long narrow twisted glassed bridge to the power star at his machines private area. Secret Star 2: How To Shut Off? Mario must find a launch star in the crate on the left to launch yourself to the behind of the toy machine, Mario must get up on all the way on its back and you will find a robot that needs help turning off the electrical power of the back by star spinning 10 levers around the area to open the gate to the ground pound switch to hit to turn off the electrical system and the robot will reward you with a power star. Star 3: Mouth Of The Hero Mario must get to the toy machines stomach to the through the back of the toy machines throat and to the toy machines mouth, you will find a cannon to hit the toy machines uvula to make the power star appear. Secret Star 3: A Way Out Of The Robot Mario must find another way out of the toy machines stomach by finding a pipe behind the gear to the toy machines colon to slide to the hole on the platform to the where the power star is. Star 4: The 3 Little Pig Heads Mario must defeat the 3 Little Pig Heads "1 Rollo", "2 Boingo", and "3 Springo". Secret Star 4: Lift Off Your Cap Mario must find the a Koopa shell, find the chest to open with the Koopa shell to make the sling star appear into the hole to the toy machines brain planet to land and ground pound 10 red bumps to turn the toy machines brain on to lift the cap to make the power star appear. Speedy Comet (Red): Stomping Machinery Speed Run Mario must beat "Stomping Machinery" in under 3 minutes. Daredevil Comet (White): 3 Little Pig Heads Daredevil Run Mario must defeat the "3 Little Pig Heads" with 1 point of health. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race To The Toy Machines Colon Mario must get the power star down in the toy machines colon before Cosmic Mario. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes Of The Toy Machine Mario must avoid fast-foe enemies and to get to the power star. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins In The Toy Machines Colon Mario must collect 100 out of 150 purple coins. Combo Comet (Pink): Combo Of The Kiddokatto's Mario must defeat 100 Kiddokatto's in under 2 minutes. Flash Comet (Orange): Flash Toy Machinery Mario must find the power star in Toy Machine Mario Galaxy threw the dark wait for the flash. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *The 3 Little Pig Heads Category:Mario